


今夜的旅馆也有些喧嚣呢

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 5.0后的小插曲沙雕OOC小段子无CP，欢乐向，没头没尾。---------------------------------不喜误入，先礼后兵--------------------------------------





	今夜的旅馆也有些喧嚣呢

5.0后的小插曲  
沙雕OOC小段子  
无CP，欢乐向，没头没尾。

\---------------------------------不喜误入，先礼后兵--------------------------------------

悬挂公馆深夜的旅馆房间很热闹。

再次见到实体化的弗雷，那样鲜明生动的站在光的面前。那是她的泪水，她的愤怒，她拯救世界的力量。弗雷不仅仅是她心底的黑暗，是她与过去软弱的和解。她阴暗的人格，如今堂堂正正的站在面前。

阿尔博特，她灵魂的一部分，比谁都温柔，比谁都善良。他没有完全消失，还能偶尔显形，光很高兴能见到他。

但是……

光的眉头看向第三个身影，表情像吃了鸽吻滚的白色鼻涕虫一样。

第三个身影逗号般滑稽的眉毛挑起：“你那是什么表情？你就这么不想看见我吗。”

弗雷是她人格的一部分，阿尔博特是她灵魂的一部分，爱梅特赛尔克是她的什么？他不是死透了吗，为什么会半夜显灵在她旅馆的房间里？

光：“你为什么会跟他俩一起出现？”

弗雷和阿尔博特受了光的影响，在一旁安静的打牌。阿尔博特不喜欢爱梅特赛尔克，弗雷像光本人一样不爱说话。弗雷告诉阿尔博特，作为原初世界的光之战士，必须学会的艾欧泽亚生存三大技能“钓鱼，打牌，赛鸟。”

所以，阿尔博特在跟弗雷学幻卡。

“不速之客”躺在旅馆的沙发上，双手闲适的交叉在脑后，还翘着二郎腿，饶有兴致的对光说：“我在这，是因为你思念着我。”

这句话让弗雷和阿尔博特握牌的手，微微颤抖，心说大哥你矜持点，这还有两个能独立思考的人格和灵魂碎片呢。

光插着腰，气势汹汹居高临下的俯视着爱梅特赛尔克，他坐直身体：“因为我在你的心里。”他带着白手套的指尖戳向光的胸口，难以置信的感觉到柔软的弹性，他没忍住又戳了两下。

弗雷跟随光这么多年，还是第一次听见她的少女尖叫，外加一记友情破颜拳结结实实在搭在爱梅特赛尔克的脸上。

他一只手捂着被打的脸，傻呆呆的盯着袭胸的手，怎么回事？寄居在光心灵里的弗雷和阿尔博特都是灵体，怎么自己是实体？还能摸到东西？

光扑进弗雷的怀里：“5555……”

弗雷拍着她的肩膀，抄起大剑，怒视爱梅特赛尔克：“不哭，谁敢欺负你？老娘替你报仇！”

虽然不知道发生了什么，阿尔博特还是放下牌举起斧子，努力很严肃一脸天然呆。

爱梅特赛尔克揉着被弑神英雄打的生疼的脸：“喂，麻烦你们尊敬一下老人。”

“呵呵。”

房间里出现第四个苍老的声音，浓稠旋转的以太里显现出煽动翅膀的小小身影。尘世幻龙本体在沉睡当中，分身留着光的身边，爱梅特赛尔克的出现刺激到他，让他提前苏醒。

幻龙爹耷拉着眼皮，漫不经心的审视着爱梅特赛尔克：“年轻人，请尊重一下长者。”

呵，比年龄，他还真没服过谁。

他并不知道这是幻龙爹的分身，一把抱住小龙像牛肉丸子般肉滚滚的身躯：“哟，是吗，您贵庚？”

幻龙爹突如其来的冒犯和问题弄愣了，他还没算过年龄：“我……两万？三万？”

“那我四万岁。”

“我五万！”

“我六……”

光打着哈欠，抱着枕头和被子走出旅馆。

那么大点的房间实在放不下五个人，太吵了。

睡觉，她只想睡觉。

清晨，水晶公推开观星室的大门，准备安排水晶都一天的工作，结果在墙壁旁边，看到盖着被子缩成一团睡得正香的英雄。

天哪，睡在地上不会生病吗！他关切的摇醒睡得迷迷糊糊的英雄：“你怎么睡在这里？给你安排的房间哪里不满意吗？要不要换一间？”

光睁开惺忪的双眼，面前是古拉哈提亚的软软的包子脸大特写。环顾四周，嗯……昨天没地睡跑来观星室打地铺。她该怎么跟水晶公解释？闹鬼？闹龙？闹人？

最后，她小声说：“嗯……梦游。”

再三解释后，光向古拉哈提亚保证不是生病，没有很累，心情很好，肚子不饿，别担心。才抱着被子回到旅馆房间，还没等推开门，就听见爱梅特赛尔克冷酷的喊声：“七万。”

幻龙爹不屑的说：“八万。”

不是吧……那么弱智的年轻话题，他们俩个加一起快六位数年轻的老头能杠一夜？

在观星室冰冷的大理石地面睡一夜，搞得她全身酸痛手脚冰冷，越想越生气，她轰的推开门，刚想发飙，只看见阿尔伯特拍桌：“立直！”

弗雷：“嗯……”断幺九了怎么办？

……

他们把她背包里的麻将翻出来了？

行吧。

她走出悬挂公馆，水晶公派莱楠给她送便当。莱楠挑选了自己最喜欢的紫胡萝卜汁和胡萝卜沙拉，光打开便当盒，看着满满一盒胡萝卜上洒满了香菜，仰望天空深呼吸。

啊！又是拯救世界的一天呢！


End file.
